


Restraint

by zedi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Subspace, Tickling, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedi/pseuds/zedi
Summary: “Too tight?” Louis asks, fingertips smoothing over where he's wrapped rope around Harry's wrists, clever knots connecting them to the rest of the rope wound around his body. He's hogtied, a process that's left him drooling into the duvet and halfway floating. A finger brushes back the curls that have fallen into Harry's face, tucking them behind his ear. “I asked you a question, Princess. Does it feel too tight?”





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/gifts).



> I asked objectlesson for a prompt and she gave me "restraint". I actually have another version of this prompt I'm going to write soon, that's different tone.  
> Aside from that, this is a...longer than intended one shot that's me trying to get back into writing. I got hired at a new job a couple months back, and it's draining.  
> There's ideas on the back burner, I just have to get the energy to get them out.  
> Also fair warning, I wrote this on my phone and it's not beta-d, so go easy on me pls

* * *

 

“Too tight?” Louis asks, fingertips smoothing over where he's wrapped rope around Harry's wrists, clever knots connecting them to the rest of the rope wound around his body. He's hogtied, a process that's left him drooling into the duvet and halfway floating. A finger brushes back the curls that have fallen into Harry's face, tucking them behind his ear. “I asked you a question, Princess. Does it feel too tight?”

“Mmm, s’not too tight, Daddy.” Harry slurs, rubbing his cheek against the downy plush beneath him, the material bunching up from the motion. He goes to smooth it out with his hands, but remembers they're tied when the rope stops the action before he's really moved them.

Harry grunts with a pout, but softens when Louis’ hand carefully brushes over his wrists again. He drags them up Harry's forearms with thumbs pressed into the sensitive undersides, exposed like this. It pushes out a sighed moan from the younger man, Harry closing his eyes and settling once more.

“So pretty like this, love, the blue looks beautiful.” Louis praises quietly, still dragging his hands over what he can reach. He digs his fingertips in with just the right amount of pressure, like he's pressing all the lingering tension out. “Wanna just touch, just look at you for a while, alright baby?”

This time Harry's paying enough attention to breathe out a soft, “Yes, Daddy, thank you.”

He loses track quickly of where Louis’ hands are, so focused instead on how the rope causes mesmerising breaks in sensation. Louis varies how much pressure he uses, mixing soft caresses of his fingertips with full palming of spread hands. It turns Harry hazy, and he melts into the bed, existence and its individual parts a concept too big for him to process.

And then Louis dances those clever fingers over Harry's sides, tickling the skin just under his ribs.

Harry's reaction is sluggish, even if the lick of sensation lighting up his nerves isn't. Jerking in his bonds, he feels every place they cut in now as he tries to somehow squirm away from Louis’ teasing. “D-Daddy, st-toooop!” His voice comes out in a whine, breathless, stuttering over involuntary giggles.

“Sorry, precious, couldn't resist.” Louis sounds like he's wearing that smile meant only for Harry, soft and gathering into creases by his eyes. Harry wishes he could see it. When Louis smoothes his hands over the tortured tingles in Harry's sides, it lights him up all the same instead of soothing the itch, making him squawk and struggle once more. “Calm down, love, breathe deep for me.”

It takes a few tries, Harry's breath stuttering the first couple times with stubborn laughter. But eventually, he's able to inhale deep and relax under Louis’ touch as before. It's different, though, the sting and pulse of where the rope pressed into his skin from his writhing now an echo that whispers with every beat of his heart.

Moaning softly, he follows the feel of Louis’ fingers tracing lazy patterns into his skin. It's vivid this time, pinpointed, touch upon touch layered in a way that drifts Harry back to floating. He's not sure when he closed his eyes, but when the first shock comes they fly open wide.

Letting out a choked yelp, Harry wiggles in his bonds as small shock after small shock lands at random intervals along his body. It doesn't hurt, more of a extreme tickle, but all the same it has him jolting and trying to move away. “Nnn, Daddyyyy…”

Louis drags the rod along the backside of Harry's thigh, and his cock twitches even as his muscles contract. “So pretty, dancing in your rope, baby. Doesn't hurt, does it?”

“No, doesn't, tickles.” Harry gasps out, panting by now at the exertion of jerking away from each shock. His body feels like a puppet, moving according to Louis’ whim, and the thought makes him whimper. Despite the gentle torture, he's getting hard against the mattress.

By the time Louis’ had his fill of shocking what feels like every inch of him, Harry's a shaking bundle of nerves, vibrating on the duvet and whining between hiccuped breaths. Though he's no longer being made to squirm and flex by the wand, his hips still grind against the mattress in aborted, mindless thrusts. “Aw, did my baby get hard while Daddy shocked him?”

Nodding against the mattress, Harry moans desperately as he rubs himself insufficiently against the soft material under him. “Daddy, 'm so hard, please, touch me?”

“Dunno, you seem to be taking care of it all by yourself just fine, not sure what you need me for.” Louis keeps his hands to himself, the only anchor Harry has that he's nearby the way the mattress dips under his weight next to him. “What if you just keep humping the bed like that, show Daddy how much you want help?”

The suggestion, no, _demand_ causes a shiver to run through Harry's body. He can't do anything but obey, tied up and vulnerable as he is, and knowing he's at Louis’ mercy always makes him dizzy with arousal. It washes through him as he tries his best to fuck against the duvet like Louis told him to, whimpering at how restricted he is by the rope. It's definitely not enough, strokes too short and pressure not consistent, but Louis gave him a command and so he'll follow it through.

After a particularly rough roll of his hips, a hand presses into Harry's lower back, stilling him. “Easy there baby, don't hurt yourself. Did so good for me, want Daddy to help his good boy come?”

“Yes, _yes_ , Daddy, _please!_ ” Harry moans, hair tangling as he nods frantically. He can feel how wet he's made the mattress under him, and it makes an embarrassed flush add to how blotchy pink his cheeks already must be. He hopes Louis notices. It's because of him, after all.

“Alright sweetheart, gonna undo you a bit so we can put you on your back, alright? There's my good boy.” Careful fingers begin undoing a section of the rope, and then Harry's legs are eased down from where they had been bent. The joints of his knees ache from the prolonged position, but Louis’ there rubbing out the soreness before Harry can even really complain. Always taking care of him. “Now then, I'm gonna roll you over, love. Can you help by going stiff for me?”

Harry clenches his whole body, and is quickly rewarded by getting turned over and Louis brushing kisses all over his face. He puckers his lips, and Louis obliges with a smile pressed to them in a chaste kiss. Blinking up at Louis, he almost forgets what they were doing until a hand wraps around his aching cock.

It's the greatest shock of all, his hips bucking and head tossing back with a moan. Louis murmurs warm praises, stroking him with perfected finesse. He's watching Harry, eyes dark and tongue flicking out over his lips, gasping with him every time Louis swipes his thumb over the crown.

It doesn't take long, Harry wound up as he is, for his hips to snap up and cock to jerk as he shoots off over Louis’ fist, letting out a choked moan. Louis strokes him through it, looking just as wrecked as Harry must be from simply witnessing him come. When Harry finally whines from being too sensitive, Louis releases him and brings his hand up to suck Harry's cone off his fingers.

“Fuck, always taste so good, baby.” Louis moans, leaning down to connect their lips and fuck his tongue into Harry's mouth. It's filthy, Harry tasting himself on Louis’ tongue, and he blissfully surrenders himself to the other man.

They disconnect with a nip, Louis sucking on Harry's bottom lip in a way that keeps him hazy. It's a moment before he registers that Louis has freed his own cock from his joggers and his hand is a blur as he works over his length. Harry watches, watches as Louis had watched him, whimpering and licking at the inside of his lip. His mouth is watering, wanting to lap up the precome that's shiny at the tip. He opens his mouth, can't remember how to get what he wants, but hoping Louis knows.

Louis, who whimpers and spills over his own fist and up Harry's torso. It lands hot and electric on Harry's too stimulated skin and only adds to his trembling. He wanted that in his mouth.

Giving a whine, Harry opens his mouth wider, sticking his tongue out, and Louis curses softly. “Jesus, darling, you want some? Wanna taste me?” Harry nods, hands restless where they've gone numb beneath his weight. Slowly, Louis gathers as much come as he can onto his fingers and brings them to Harry's gaping mouth.

He sucks greedily, twirling his tongue between Louis’ fingers to try and get every last bit. Humming happily, he eagerly accepts each new scoop Louis treats him to until there's nothing left he can get up with his fingers. Then they fall into another kiss, this time softer than the last.

“Let's get you untied now, yeah, love?” Louis whispers against his lips. Harry nods, but he'll miss the restraint.


End file.
